Android, Get Out!
Android, Get Out! is the nineteenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Hikaru saw the fight between Yuki and Miki from the last episode and how Miki's body is going through changes, while stunned she seems to have plans for this. Honey and Miki bring Yuki to the Hayami Detective Agency after her panic attack. Yuki however is still startled by this change, and asks Honey if she knows what is going on with her but gets no results. After Miki leaves, Yuki remembers what Miki told her a while back about an abnormality in her body and follows her. Miki only tells her that they have little time left and that they're bodies are flawed, something Yuki does not like hearing. After Miki leaves again, Hikaru offers Yuki a chance to change her fate. At Honey and Natsuko's dorm room, Natsuko asks why Honey looks down. Honey is worried about Yuki, something that Natsuko finds envious about her since she always thinks about her friends. Natsuko then asks her what Honey would do if Natsuko ever got sick. Honey replies that she would nurse Natsuko until she was better and Natsuko says she would Honey's hand the whole time she would be sick. Natsuko then informs Honey that a new transfer student is coming to their school. Shirobara Academy's new student is revealed to be Yuki. Honey is delighted to see Yuki is her classmate but Miki seems concerned. Yuki joins Honey's usual activity when Miki is asked to list an amount of prime numbers. Yuki later speaks to Miki after class per her request, Miki attacks her believing Yuki is after her but her punch is stopped by Yuki. Yuki reveals that she thinks nothing of Miki and departs with a friendly gesture that Miki finds suspicious. Yuki offers everyone a load of bento, but notices that Honey is not present. She is with Natsuko at a new location, something Yuki notices before being dragged off by Mira's gang. Yuki recognizes them from a long time ago and drives them to a corner with paper airplanes she controls. Yuki makes them her underlings and requests they do something for her. Mira hits volleyballs at Honey during PE class but Honey knocked them away and deflects one at Mira. Yuki then comes in and reveals that Honey is an android, something Honey naively confirms. Natsuko breaks the nervous tension and continues the class. Miki sees Yuki walk off afterwards realizing what Yuki came for. In the girls' bathroom, Yuki begins to have more foreign matter come out of her body. She sees Honey and Natsuko after Natsuko cut herself and plans something for them. During the after school clean up session, Yuki causes Mira to fall and Honey saves her as Cutie Honey. Everyone is stunned by this and Honey's healing factor, scaring them; Yuki only smiles as her plan seems to be working. Honey is having dinner at the Hayami Detective Agency when Seiji comes bursting in having gotten a call from Natsuko about what happened in school. He tells Honey that this is a bad development, as everyone is going to treat Honey in bad way tomorrow because of this development. Honey does not seemed fazed however as everyone else shows concern. Back at their dorm room, Honey comes back offering some of the food she had to Natsuko. Natsuko is still a little stunned at the revelation but helps to clean up the mess. The next day at school, everyone is gossiping about Honey. When she comes into class, everyone including Natsuko treats her differently. As the lesson begins, students bring up that Honey being an android would not be fair to the rest of the students and reveals to everyone including the instructor that she is an android. Everyone however stays quiet after she apologizes for unintentionally keeping secrets. At Honey and Natsuko's lunch spot, Natsuko does not not show up. When Seiji wants Honey to show up, Yuki buts in telling him to leave. Miki wants to know what Yuki is up to and demands answers from her. Yuki says that Honey only belongs to her, believing Honey to be a gift from their father. A flashback reveals that Hikaru showed Yuki that her Honey System is flawed causing abnormalities in her body. Hikaru then told Yuki that if she obtained Honey's body, she might live longer since Honey is an android with the completed Honey System. Back at the present, Yuki sees Honey as spare parts for her created by her father. Miki is disgusted by this saying Yuki might kill Honey, but Yuki believes life and death does not matter to Honey since she's an android. Honey packs the small table away and heads home. Honey asks Natsuko is she wants to do something this Sunday but she is asleep. The next day, nobody is at school and the students have wrote a message demanding Honey leaves even getting rid of her even replacing her desk with a dummy and a bento box full of screws. Yuki comes in making it look like she is comforting Honey. Miki is eavesdropping from outside the room as Honey says she's going to apologize again. Honey tries to apologize to everyone again offering to do their homework and eat the nuts and bolts bento. However, they are unfazed and everyone including Natsuko (who is dragged off) leaves. Honey only apologizes as everyone left. Category:The Live Episodes